Evening comes as the sun goes down in red
by kate-loves-potf
Summary: one shot


**Evening comes, when the sun goes down in red**

I sit here watching the sun set and the amazingness of it all. From the pinks, to the purples and reds, the sky is constantly changing as rapidly as my feelings.

The perfectness of the sky.

The sun set. Or the sun rise.

It amazes me.

Just like a lot of things amaze me.

One of which,

is my best friend.

My Best friend. Phil Diffy.

Sometimes he amazes me with his mysteriousness. Yeah, he's from the future but that has nothing to do with it. His gadgets aren't what makes him so special. But what makes him, him.

Sometimes he amazes me with his kindness. How no matter what happens between us he's always there for me. He's there by my side whenever something goes wrong. Whenever a stupid guy comes between us. Or whenever I'm hurting. Like with Tanner. Even after I fought him about it, he still came through for me in the end when I was wrong.

Sometimes he amazes me with his everyday habits. There are things he'll never wear out of. Like whenever he sits behind me, watching me on the computer, he'll tap his foot on my chair, and drum on the desk with pencils. Even after I tell him how annoying it is, he still won't stop. And he knows I really love it.

Sometimes he'll amaze me with his actions. He'll take my hand out of the blue and drag me to the most random and beautiful places. Even if all he comes up with is a dinner in his garage, he'll always make it special by lighting up hundreds of candles, or bringing in my favorite desert, on no special occasion.

Sometimes he amazes me with his intelligence. He's learned so many things. Not only being from the future where they're more advanced, but also by living in the presence. Yet he'll never keep it all to himself. He helps me through every thing I need him for. From algebra, to life.

Sometimes he amazes me with his skill. He can do anything he puts his mind to. But he never fails to complete his goals. He brings talent into my life too.

Sometimes he amazes me with his patience. He'll stick by me no matter what I'm doing. Like when I write him a song, he'll never get frustrated and walk away. He'll listen to my every note and screw up, until my piece is finished. And he loves it every time.

Sometimes he amazes me with his style. No matter what he puts on, he always looks great. He could be dressed as a punk or a prep and I'd never get tired of looking at him. I'd never be afraid to be seen with him. And he'll even let me drag him to the mall to be forced to find me the perfect new outfit.

Sometimes he amazes me with his humor. No matter how down and depressed I am, he can always put a smile on my face without even breaking a sweat. It's that simple, it's just Phil that makes me happy.

Sometimes he amazes me with his smile. That goofy, dorky grin that always makes my heart melt. The one that always puts a smile on _my _face. It's his secret weapon.

Sometimes he amazes me with his generosity. Even when I come over just to raid his cabinets of all his spray food, after pretending to eat, and love my mothers cooking, he'll never turn me down when I ask for more.

Sometimes he amazes me with his courage. When it comes to bullies he'll never back down. He's even brave enough to stand up for me, or surprisingly, Pim.

Sometimes he amazes me with his choices. He always seems to know exactly what to do, and exactly what to say even with the hardest decisions. Everything always turns out right when he's around.

Sometimes he amazes me with his selflessness. He's always thinking about others. He cares so much for other people. Especially when it comes to me or his family. I could never be like Phil, even when I care about him so much too.

Sometimes he amazes me with his smoothness. He never acts nervous or afraid. Everything he does is cool. He doesn't stutter, or run away when he faces a problem like most other people. But instead he'll work through it like it's as easy as he makes it look. Or he can talk to people like he's the most perfect person on earth.

... And to me he is.

No matter what he does, Phil never ceases to amaze me.

And one thing that always amazes me is just Phil.

And all his amazing Qualities make him who he is.

And that's why I'm in love with my best friend.


End file.
